1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for an air bag inflator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect an occupant of a vehicle. The air bag is inflated by inflation fluid from an inflator. The inflator is actuated by an electric signal from electric circuitry of the vehicle.
Some air bag inflators include two independently actuatable inflation fluid sources for controlling inflation of the air bag. One or both of the inflation fluid sources may be actuated, depending on the actuating signal received from the vehicle electric circuitry. Typically, two separate electrical connectors are used to transmit separate actuating signals to the two inflation fluid sources. Each connector has its own set of lead wires; thus, four lead wires altogether are used.